


Here we go again

by Abrilrayas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abrilrayas/pseuds/Abrilrayas
Summary: Naruto accidentalmente retrocede algunos años en el tiempo sin posibilidad de regresar a su tiempo original.Esta vez, algunas cosas pueden ser diferentes. Pueden mejorar.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por detenerte a leer está fic que sinceramente no tengo idea por qué escribí xd.
> 
> Hace tiempo que vi Naruto y algunas cosas pueden ser diferentes accidentalmente y otras cosas (el final sobretodo) están drásticamente cambiadas a propósito.
> 
> Es mi primer fanfic en este fandom, así que se aceptan sugerencias.
> 
> Espero disfrutes la lectura !

Naruto recupera la conciencia, se siente adormilado y desorientado. 

Su cuerpo se siente demasiado extraño, como si no fuera el suyo. Algo no estaba bien

Conforme la neblina se iba dispersando de su mente sus sentidos comenzaban a percibir datos de su alrededor. 

Sonidos de aves, telas frotándose, respiraciones agitadas y corazones con el ritmo acelerado.

También pudo percibir los olores, tierra revuelta, humo y esencias que indican que algunas de sus personas más preciadas se encuentran en el lugar.

Desde hace años, desde que aprendió a usar y controlar el chakra de Kurama, sus sentidos habían adquirido una agudización tal, que podía oler y escuchar cosas que un humano común no podría. Su olfato no estaba para nada cerca de compararse al de los Inuzuka ni al de su profesor Kakashi, pero si era capaz de percibir el olor de las personas, y si hay una fragancia que siempre ha sabido identificar, es la de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba allí. Cerca de él. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración a un costado del cuello. Podía sentir el calor emanando de si cuerpo, que prácticamente estaba contra todo su costado izquierdo. 

Es allí cuando otro dato importante se registra en la mente del rubio. 

Esta de pie. Naruto por alguna razón, recupera la conciencia, de pie, con Sasuke a su lado, sin saber por qué.

Tras unos segundos, su mente se inunda de imágenes, de recuerdos.

El chico abre los ojos tan repentinamente, que sus pupilas tardan algunos segundos para adaptarse a la luz.

— ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! — exclama Naruto al identificar sus alrededores en una escena familiar.

Sasuke con una mano en su katana, listo para desenvainarla de ser necesario. 

Sakura, Sai y el capitán Yamato con los nervios de punta y rostros llenos de frustración y un tinte de desesperación.

— Seguramente estoy soñando — murmura para el mismo. — estoy en una cama de hospital, en alguna aldea o en Konoha... 

— Deja de balbucear, inútil — Dice Sasuke de manera fría y sin emoción alguna. Naruto tenía demasiado tiempo sin escuchar esa voz dirigida hacia el.

"Ya recuerdas, eh. No es un sueño, Naruto" escucha el rubio en su cabeza. "La interacción del jutsu que interceptaste y el Hiraishin, nos mandaron algunos años en el pasado" 

Sasuke siente como Naruto se pone rígido de repente. Tras unos segundos el rubio palmea el hombro de Sasuke con una sonrisa típica del idiota.

— Discúlpame unos minutos, teme, tengo algunos asuntos importantes que hablar con mi amigo zorro aquí adentro — dice Naruto, moviendo su mano, para darse tres golpecitos en la sien con los dedos.

"¿Pero que rayos?" Es lo que pasa por la mente de Sasuke. ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era capaz de comunicarse con el Kyubi? 

— ¡No te muevas! — Dice el rubio para proceder a cerrar sus ojos y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

— ¿Pero qué... — Sasuke no termina la frase, pero le dirige una mirada a Sakura y a los otros dos presentes que jamás había visto en su vida. 

Sakura, Yamato y Sai tienen una cara de desconcierto, que combina perfectamente con la de Sasuke.

Sasuke no tiene idea de que hacer. Nadie sabe cómo proceder. El Naruto que todos conocen jamás se pondría a ¿meditar? en medio de lo que podría se una gran batalla. El sería el primero en soltar el primer golpe, en lanzarse sin un plan.

Sasuke podría matar allí mismo a Naruto. El muy idiota tiene la guardia baja estando tan cerca de Sasuke - su enemigo-. "Tch, como es que esté idiota sigue con vida" piensa el pelinegro. Sasuke fácilmente podría desenvainar su katana y atravesar el corazón de Naruto con ella, o simplemente cortar el cuello del rubio con un kunai sin que esté pudiera siquiera abrir los ojos, pero Sasuke simplemente no puede hacerlo.

Algo extraño está pasando. Este Naruto no parece ser el mismo que estaba hablándole de lazos y amistad, exigiéndole que regrese a la aldea y otras cosas por el estilo. El rubio después de que Sasuke se acercara a el, cerro los ojos y se puso rígido, como si repentinamente le hubieran echado agua fría. Unos segundos pasaron cuando Naruto regresa en sí, pero actuando raro, como si no estuviera al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

Y ahora el muy inútil, deja de prestar atención a sus enemigos y se pone a hacer quien sabe que.

Cuando Sasuke mate a Naruto, será por qué el rubio pierda la batalla contra él, no solo porque el rubio es lo suficientemente estúpido para confiar en un enemigo.

Sasuke, por curiosidad, activa su Sharingan. Naruto no se ha movido ni un centímetro. Si embargo, logra percibir que algo está distinto en su chakra. Esta mas estable que antes, más brillante.

El chico logra entrar en el ¿Subconsciente, mente? de Naruto. 

El lugar es un pasillo gris y oscuro, con agua en el suelo y goteras en el techo. Sasuke camina hacia donde logra distinguir ruidos. Voces.

Antes de llegar logra distinguir la voz de Naruto y el pelinegro se detiene para escuchar un poco de la conversación.

— Debo encontrar la manera, Kurama, no puedo dejarlo solo — Decía Naruto con tristeza.

— Para regresar a tu tiempo necesitas saber cuál es el jutsu que recibiste, además, se deben de repetir los mismos factores de aquella vez, lo cuál es imposible...

— No puedo volver a pasar por todo otra vez, Kurama, además el me necesita, es mi familia.

"¿A quién se refiere? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto tiene familia?" Sasuke decide continuar su camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo, este se abre en una cámara enorme con una jaula. Dentro de esta se encuentra el Zorro de nueve colas y...

— ¿Naruto? — dice Sasuke en voz alta. 

El rubio está sentado en una de las patas delanteras del Zorro. ¿Qué no se supone que el zorro es un ser de pura maldad?.

— Sas... 

— Uchiha, que desagradable volver a verte — dice el Zorro interrumpiendo a Naruto.

Sasuke logra esconder la sorpresa de su rostro, mostrando su tan característica máscara de indiferente y superioridad. El ojinegro está seguro de que jamás en su vida había visto al Zorro.

— Así que está es tu fuente de poder, ¿Eh, Naruto? 

Naruto no responde, solo escanea a Sasuke con sus penetrantes e intensos ojos azules. La seriedad de Naruto es algo que Sasuke jamás pensó que lograría ver, simplemente queda fuera de lugar en la personalidad del payaso de Naruto. Además, el pelinegro, puede notar la tristeza en los ojos del rubio junto con un tinte de ¿Calidez?.

El rubio suspira y talla sus ojos con la palma de sus manos, claro signo de frustración.

— No podremos regresar, Naruto. Pero eso no significa que no puedas hacer que las cosas resulten mejor que la última vez — dice Kurama. Para después lanzar a Naruto fuera de su jaula y recostar su cabeza sobre sus patas — Por cierto, No tardes en abrir esta maldita jaula.

Naruto, que había caído sentado, rueda lados ojos para después levantarse y sacudirse el polvo inexistente. Una vez de pie, se acerca a Sasuke con las manos levantadas con cautela.

— Creo que debemos hablar, ¿No es así? — dice con una sonrisa forzada.

— No lo creo, no tengo por qué escucharte, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, solo has sido un estorbo para mí desde la academia. — Contesta Sasuke.

— Siempre tan dulce — Dice Naruto rodando los ojos, pero está vez la sonrisa parece verdadera aunque nostálgica.

El chico rubio suspira.

— Escucha, no se que tanto escuchaste de mi plática con Kurama, pero... — Naruto se interrumpe cuando detecta una presencia nueva en el mundo exterior — ¡Maldita sea!.

Naruto cierra los ojos y los abre viendo que Orochimaru se encuentra fuera del cráter que creo la previa explosión de Sai.

Toma un segundo más para que Sasuke de igual manera registre a su mentor.

— Capitán Yamato, regresen a la aldea, yo los alcanzó después — dice Naruto viendo a Orochimaru. — Sas... No me mates.

Naruto procede a tomar a Sasuke de los antebrazos, y en un flash amarillo, desaparecen del cráter.

El equipo Kakashi y Orochimaru se quedan sorprendidos al ver cómo de un instante a otro los chicos desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

— ¿Que rayos acaba de suceder? — pregunta Sakura.

— Aparentemente Naruto conoce la técnica del Cuarto — Dice Orochimaru con fascinación en el rostro — Vamos Kabuto, Sasuke es capaz de cuidarse solo.

Cuando ambos desaparecen, Sakura y Sai voltean a ver a Yamato, que tiene la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

— ¿Desde cuándo Naruto es capaz de usar el Hiraishin? — Pregunta el mayor.

— Él... No lo menciono, quizás Jiraya se lo enseño en su viaje, pero jamás lo uso en mi presencia.

— Creo que no queda más que regresar a la aldea, tal como dijo Naruto — Dice Sai. 

— Naruto estará bien, ¿No? — pregunta Sakura con genuina preocupación. 

— Naruto es fuerte — Dice Yamato. — El estará bien... Creo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todo el valle se encontraba destruido, las esculturas de Hashirama y Madara habían dejado de existir en algún momento durante la pelea, ahora siendo simples escombros regados en el paisaje._

_Nuevamente el Valle del Fin fue convertido en el campo de batalla del par de ninjas mas poderoso de la actualidad, los cuales se encontraban al borde de la muerte por sus graves heridas y por sus casi nulas reservas de chakra._

_El olor a sangre era evidente, debido a los litros derramados._

_Naruto recupera la conciencia primero._

_Se percata de que se encuentra sobre una superficie dura, probablemente una roca, y que su cuerpo no puede_ _moverse ni un milímetro, el dolor físico era por mucho el peor que hubiera sentido en su vida._

_A pesar de su poca capacidad para moverse, escanea su alrededor notando la destrucción creada. También se da cuenta de que su anatomía se ha reducido a tres extremidades en lugar de cuatro._

_Sasuke se encuentra a tan solo un metro de distancia aún inconsciente sin su brazo izquierdo. "A ver si esto provoca que el idiota sea menos perfecto que de costumbre" Piensa el ojiazul._

_Naruto reza porque Sasuke despierte y haya cambiado de opinión, ya que no seria capaz de pelear nuevamente con el pelinegro. No solo por el dolor físico y su clara herida aún drenando sangre, sino por que mentalmente no se cree capaz de ver otra vez aquella mirada en los ojos de Sasuke, aquel deseo de terminar con todo de una vez por todas. No seria capaz de seguir infringiendo daño a su amigo._

_El cielo esta oscureciendo y Naruto empieza a preocuparse. Si no reciben ayuda pronto ambos morirán en algunas horas por la perdida sanguínea, además, Sasuke aun no despierta, lo cual aumenta la ansiedad del rubio._

_Si Sasuke llegará a morir Naruto esta seguro de que no seria capaz de soportarlo._

_Afortunadamente, antes de que la mente de Naruto comience a navegar en pensamientos mas oscuros, Sasuke suelta un quejido, señal de que esta despertando._

_Sasuke abre los los sobresaltado, el dolor presente en cada célula de su cuerpo y su cuerpo negándose a moverse._

_— Al fin vuelves en ti — Escucha a Naruto decir. Rápidamente voltea a verlo, pero una punzada de dolor se hace presente en su brazo izquierdo. Voltea a ver su brazo para darse cuenta que gran parte de el ya no existe al igual que el brazo derecho de Naruto._

_— Como ves, si nos movemos, moriremos desangrados._

_La voz del rubio sonaba calmada, sin enojo ni tristeza. ¿Cómo es que no se ve afectado por la perdida de su brazo?_

_— ¿Por qué te interpusiste al punto de acabar así? — pregunta Sasuke — Me sumergí en la oscuridad y conseguí el poder para desatarme de todo. Sin importar de quién se tratara, quería eliminar todo vínculo... Pero tú jamás rompiste tu vínculo conmigo. ¿Por qué llegar hasta este punto? ¿Por qué preocuparte por mí?._

_Y es que realmente no lograba entenderlo. Sasuke que ha intentado matarlo varias veces en los últimos años. El pelinegro se merece el perdón de Naruto menos que cualquier persona. Solo ha traído dolor a la vida de Naruto y éste se aferró a Sasuke hasta el ultimo momento._

_— Ya deberías saberlo — Contesta Naruto con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. — Mira que te pones parlanchín cuando no te puedes ni mover..._

_— ¡Respóndeme! — interrumpe Sasuke el tono burlón de Naruto._

_Naruto voltea a ver a Sasuke a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_— Por que soy tu amigo._

_— Ya me lo habías dicho antes ¿Qué rayos significa eso para ti?_

_— Si quieres una explicación la verdad es que ni yo lo entiendo — Responde Naruto dirigiendo si mirada al cielo oscuro — Es solo que te veía cargando con tantas cosas, quejándote y no sé... me dolía. Tanto que no podía ignorarlo. — Sasuke se sorprende con las palabras del rubio. Estaban tan llenas de sinceridad que lo hicieron sentir algo cálido en el pecho. — Aunque ahora me duele tanto todo que no puedo mover ni una uña._

_Naruto ríe y cierra los ojos. Es sorprendente como Naruto puede bromear en su situación. Siempre tan optimista._

_"¡Llevare la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo!" le había dicho el rubio en uno de sus enfrentamientos. Ahora se daba cuenta que no se trataba de nada mas que la verdad. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salvarlo y ahora ambos estaban aquí doloridos, sangrando, muriendo._

_Sasuke aún odia Konoha con su alma, odia el sistema ninja que provoco todas las desgracias de su vida y del rubio a su lado, se odia a si mismo por sus malas decisiones y se podría decir que básicamente odia a toda la humanidad, pero ahora que la tormenta que habitaba su mente se ha calmado, sabe que a quien jamás podrá llegar a odiar es a Naruto. Al niño que en contra de todos logro formarse un lugar en la aldea que tanto lo odió, quien ha cambiado la mentalidad de aproximadamente todos sus oponentes. Ha salvado demasiadas vidas que no lo merecen y a sacrificado demasiado por personas como Sasuke._

_Naruto siempre ha sido más fuerte que Sasuke. Antes, el pelinegro envidiaba esa fortaleza. Estaba celoso del poder y fuerza que Naruto iba desarrollando día a día. Es por eso que Sasuke sintió la necesidad de buscar fuerza en otro lado, fuera de la aldea. El sentimiento de pertenencia, el no sentirse solo nunca más, estaban haciéndolo débil, o eso es lo que creía. Sasuke tenía miedo de lo que Naruto provocaba en el._

_Naruto siempre ha sido más fuerte que Sasuke, y ahora, Sasuke está agradecido, por qué esa fuerza lo ha salvado._

_— Naruto..._

_El rubio voltea a ver a su amigo, prestando atención._

_— Gracias — Dice Sasuke sonriendo_

_Naruto sonríe de oreja a oreja._

_— Admito que me derrotaste y..._

_— ¡Idiota! — lo interrumpe Naruto — ¡En esta pelea no hay victoria ni derrota! Se trata de..._

_— Aún no termine de hablar, dobe — Dice Sasuke un poco molesto._

_— Pues tú, que comienzas a decir cosas sin sentido y..._

_— Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida — Dice Sasuke exasperado._

_Esas palabras automáticamente silencian al Uzumaki._

_Sasuke voltea a ver a Naruto y se encuentra con una cara de sorpresa evidente, ojos abiertos al máximo, boca abierta y además, podría apostar que hay un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio._

_— Me hubiera gustado mantenerme a tu lado para verte convertirte en Hokage  
_

_— ¿Por qué hablas así? — pregunta Naruto._

_— Probablemente muera aquí mismo, yo no tengo una bestia con cola sellada en mi ayudándome a sanar, además... — contesta Sasuke, mirando directamente aquellos ojos azules llenos de sentimiento. — Si llego a sobrevivir, nadie va a aceptar que yo regrese a la aldea como si nada hubiera pasado. He cometido crímenes, de algunos me arrepiento, de otros no. Nadie va a aceptar que un criminal como yo este libre..._

_— ¿Aun no lo entiendes cierto? — Pregunta un Naruto incrédulo. Como si lo que salió de la boca de Sasuke no fueran mas que cosas sin sentido, patrañas._

_Sasuke no responde._

_— Yo te necesito a mi lado, necesito toda la ayuda posible para los cambios que quiero hacer. Eso te incluye. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño alguno — Dice el rubio con intensidad, tanta que es imposible no creerle. Hace una pausa y seguido suelta un suspiro de resignación — Y yo... Creo que.. quizás pueda estar sintiendo algo por ti._

_— ¿Tu qué? — Pregunta Sasuke con sorpresa  
_

_— No estoy seguro, nunca me había sentido de esta forma, solo contigo Sasuke.  
_

_El silencio que prosigue es un poco tenso, el ojinegro puede sentir como Naruto se pone nervioso y ansioso. Sasuke suspira en resignación, debe de decirle algo a Naruto, si no el idiota pensara que lo esta rechazando._

_— Naruto, nunca me interese por esas cosas románticas y sentimentales, pero... también puede que sienta algo por ti y estoy dispuesto a estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida._

_— ¡Yay! — exclama Naruto feliz — Aunque te advierto, esta vez serás tu el que vaya detrás de mi, tendrás que invitarme a citas y comprarme ramen y ese tipo de cosas._

_Sasuke rueda los ojos, pero la sonrisa en su rostro delata que no es por exasperación._

_— Hn — Es lo único que sale de la boca de Sasuke.  
_

_— ¡Teme! ¿Se te agoto la reserva de palabras?._

**_..._ **

Naruto y Sasuke aparecen en un claro en medio del bosque. Ninguno tiene idea de dónde están exactamente, pero no perciben a nadie en los alrededores.

"¿Ku?" Pregunta Naruto en su mente.

"No hay nadie en algunos kilómetros a la redonda" le responde Kurama "Y no me digas Ku, no soy ninguna mascota".

Naruto suelta un resoplido por la risa y voltea a ver a Sasuke, sorprendido de que éste aún no lo haya atacado.

El ojinegro mantiene su cara sin emoción alguna, o al menos eso piensa. Naruto en los últimos años ha aprendido y memorizado cada gesto y expresión de Sasuke, que es capaz de entenderlo incluso sin palabras.

La cara de Sasuke en ese momento esta intentando ocultar es de incredulidad.

— Impresionante ¿No? — pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada.

Sasuke no responde. En cambio el chico en un movimiento casi imperceptible, apunta su arma al cuello de Naruto, dejando el filo de ésta a tan solo algunos milímetros de la piel del rubio.

— ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta Sasuke.

— Es la técnica del Dios del trueno volador, Hiraishin no jutsu — dice con una sonrisa orgullosa — Es una técnica que mi padre perfeccionó y en cuanto a nuestra ubicación — Naruto recorre con la mirada los alrededores, y se lleva una mando a la nuca — Sinceramente no tengo idea.

Naruto voltea al suelo, debería haber un kunai de su padre en algún lugar cerca. Cuando logra localizarlo con una mano aleja la katana de su cuello y se agacha para recoger el kunai y se lo muestra a Sasuke.

— Probablemente fue un campo de batalla hace años — Se encoje de hombros.

Sasuke jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero realmente estaba impresionado. Naruto, el chico más idiota de la academia, aquel que nadie sabe cómo es que logro graduarse, aprendiendo una técnica de tal rango que la última persona en utilizarla fue el Cuarto Hokage (¿Padre de Naruto?).

Los celos también se hacen presentes en el Uchiha. ¿Cómo es que Naruto siempre lo alcanza? El rubio se ha hecho fuerte y poderoso son necesidad de desertar de la aldea. Sasuke tuvo que sacrificar lo poco que tenía y a las personas que incluso en su contra, se iban formando un lugar en su vida, para llegar al nivel que se encuentra.

— Se que está pasando por esa mente tuya, teme — Dice Naruto apuntando a su rostro casi tocando su nariz — Olvídalo. Hay muchas cosas que necesitas saber sobre Itachi y tu clan.

— Tu no sabes nada — Dice volviendo a apuntar el filo de su arma al cuello de Naruto. — ¿Qué puedes saber tu, que yo no? No estuviste allí. No vuelvas a decir el nombre de ese asesino en mi presencia. Ese hombre merece morir por lo que le hizo a los Uchiha y nadie va a impedir que sea yo quien termine con él.

Naruto no esperaba nada menos. Si en el pasado, no había logrado hacer desistir de sus metas a Sasuke, no podía esperar que está vez si lo hiciera. Además, si el ojiazul logrará que Sasuke lo escuchara ¿Qué tan probable sería que le creyera?

Porque... Viajar en el tiempo, tres años en el pasado, dónde en algunos meses estallara una guerra mundial ninja, y se verán obligados a luchar contra Uchiha Madara y después contra una Diosa extraterrestre, parece un poco loco si le preguntan a Naruto. Así que ¿cómo podría lograr que Sasuke le creyera todo lo que les espera en el futuro y sobre todo lo pertinente a Itachi y a todo el asunto de los Uchiha?

Naruto no tiene la respuesta, así que se va a lo básico, la verdad.

— Vengo del futuro — Tras esta declaración, Naruto espera una risa por parte de Sasuke, en cambio, lo que llega es una patada directo a sus costillas que logra esquivar por tan solo unos centímetros — ¡No deseo pelear contigo, Sasuke!

Sasuke, por su parte, no puede creer el nivel de estupidez de Naruto, ¿Viaje en el tiempo? Claro, como si una cosa así fuera posible.

— Deja de decir estupideces — Dice Sasuke, mostrando por primera vez de manera voluntaria una emoción, enojo. 

— ¡Es la verdad! — Naruto esquivaba cada ataque dirigido a su persona con facilidad, debido al tiempo que había pasado entrenando con su Sasuke en el pasado (¿futuro?). Ambos conocen a la perfección cada movimiento de ataque y defensa del otro. — Si tan solo te detuvieras a escucharme...

— No — Interrumpe el pelinegro. Siguiendo tirando ataques intentando neutralizar al rubio. 

— Sas... Por favor... — Dice con tristeza. Este Sasuke no lo sabe, pero Naruto y el prometieron jamás volver a pelear el uno con el otro, pero... como cumplir su promesa si en la lineal de tiempo actual no existe esa promesa todavía. 

Resignado, Naruto abre nuevamente la comunicación con Kurama.

"¿Puedo utilizar tu chakra?" le pregunta.

"Si, aunque como sabes, no será el mismo poder a cuando estoy fuera de la jaula" Le responde el Kyubi.

"Bien" 

Naruto se concentra como lo ha hecho varias veces en el pasado, y canaliza el chakra de Kurama hacia el exterior creando con el una de las colas con las cuales envuelve a Sasuke, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil. Generalmente, utiliza este método para proteger a las personas, no para inmovilizarlas, pero así como es capaz de mantenerse tras ataques externos, también lo es desde el interior. 

— Debes escucharme — Dice Naruto con determinación — Si sigues con el curso de tus decisiones, muchas cosas malas pueden pasar. Cosas de las que después te arrepentirás. Ya vi una vez todo el sufrimiento que te espera y no puedo permitir que lo vivas. 

Sasuke no dice nada, ya sea porque lo cree innecesario o porque las palabras le generaron algún impacto.

— Además, necesito tu ayuda para detener la guerra que esta a meses de estallar. Yo solo no podré hacerlo, no puedo volver a vivir esto solo, te necesito a mi lado — Dice Naruto, con la ultima parte casi en un susurro.

— No me importa nada mas aparte de acabar con Itachi — Dice Sasuke tercamente. 

Naruto niega para si mismo. 

Pruebas.

Necesita mostrarle pruebas de que Itachi no es el asesino a sangre fría que todos creen. 

Tiene que hacerlo desistir de la idea de matar a su hermano para evitar el arrepentimiento que sentirá si logra hacerlo, para no volver a presenciar la vista de un Sasuke tan perdido en el dolor y en la venganza que tome decisiones aún mas malas. 

— Te mostrare algo que te hará cambiar de opinión. 

Naruto necesita pruebas y afortunadamente sabe donde encontrarlas.

Por segunda vez en el día, ambos chicos desaparecen en un destello de luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las letras en cursiva son una escena del pasado de Naruto, espero que se haya entendido.  
> Gracias por leer!  
> Disculpen los errores!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Cualquier error házmelo saber, porfi!


End file.
